Edgar Costadinov
Edgar Costadinov (2556 - ) is a Rutanian politician. He is former Chancellor-General of the the Commonwealth of Rutania. Until June 2609 he was also a President of Rutanian Republican Democratic Forum. Biography Costadinov was born in a rural area in northern Bozarland in 2556. His father was electrical engineer and his mother was a local school teacher. He graduated international law at the University of Bozarburg in 2580. He then graduated at Diplomatic Academy of Foreign Ministry and begun working for Rutanian diplomatic service. From 2584 - 2587 he worked at Rutanian Embassy in Aloria as Second and First Secretary. From 2587- 2590 we served as Rutanian Ambassador to República Federal de Davostan. In 2590 he returned to Rutania and became member of Rutanian Democratic Forum. He was elected in National Congress in July 2591 as a representative from Bozarland and became also RDF speaker for foreign and international affairs. He was elected to Congress again in 2595, and became Minister of Foreign Affairs in April 2597 in the "historical partnership" cabinet together with Liberal Conservative Party. In the same year, he was elected as Vicepresident of RDF. As Rutanian Foreign Minister, he organised several diplomatic initiatives: he signed friendship resolutin with Dorvik, he also founded Council for Peace and Security in Artania, which is to be a diplomatic forum for all Artanian nations. In October 2598 "historical partnership" of now RRDF and LCP ended, and the coalition of RRDF, Labour Party and National Party for People was formed. Costadinov was elected as Prime Minister. Costadinov-lead cabinet of this three parties continued reforms in spirit of social liberalism and social democracy, and stayed in power even after the elections in 2599. Following the elections in 2599, there was a national convention of RRD at the beginning of 2600, and Costadinov was elected as new President of RRDF. He won over former president and Prime Minister Victor Oberon with 53 % of votes. In October 2600 Costadinov became first Chancellor- General of Rutania, after the ne Head-of-Government name law passed the National Congress. In 2608, he was heavily criticised by his party colleague and vice president Fabian Castelli with (in)famous Castelli report, and subsequently resigned its position as party president in 2609, but remained on the position of Chancellor General. He currently leads "blue-blue" coalitional government together with Liberal Conservative Party (Conservative Party of Rutania). In 2610, RRDF changed its name to "New republican movement", changing its party ideology to "new republicanism". Costadinov felt that he no longer enjoys full support from his party and party leadership, and he and his ministers ultimately resigned all government posts. In July 2610, because of his opinions and frequent party leadership criticism, he was expelled from the party. He criticised new party ideology and practically fascist politics of new leader Castelli, and was processed by Chief Discipline Officer. In 2613 he returned to the party and resumed all his duties as party member and member of National Congress. He supported Carl Friedmann and his "renewal process". He currently serves as member of National Congress for Bozarland and is also a presidential candidate of Rutanian Democratic Forum. In 2620 he withdrew from National Congress and from active party politics. He now resides in Bozarland and occasionally works as business & political consultant for large international oil company. In 2636 he recieved a honorary PhD degree from University of Bozarland.